Electrochemical fuel cells are being developed for many uses, including as compact, portable sources of electrical power for portable electronic equipment such as laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile telephones etc. The electrochemical fuel cells provide electrical power from the reaction of fuel and oxidant, typically using hydrogen as a fuel source and air as the oxidant source. It is convenient to provide the fuel source, such as hydrogen, to the fuel cell apparatus in the form of a reusable fuel cartridge which can be readily coupled to and decoupled from the fuel cell system.
A fuel cartridge must generally be provided with a sealing interface surrounding a fuel exit port such that the sealing interface can seal against a receiving part of a fuel cell apparatus when it is connected thereto, thereby providing a gas tight seal with the fuel cell apparatus. A potential problem can exist in that a sealing surface of the sealing interface may be exposed to damage during normal or careless use of the cartridge during many connection/disconnection cycles. A further potential problem exists in that when the fuel cartridge is not connected to a fuel cell apparatus, the sealing surface may be exposed to dirt, debris and damage, e.g. when carried in an unprotected state by a user. The presence of dirt or debris on the sealing surface or damage to the sealing surface can significantly compromise the sealing ability of the sealing surface.